


A Study in Kinks

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Loving in times of craziness [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Bad Ideas, Bottom John, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, John is Not Amused, John suggested it, Kinks, Kinky Sherlock Holmes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sherlock Talks Dirty, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlock watches porn, Top Sherlock, Touching, but we dont get to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: The science of how Doctor John H. Watson get to be tied on his bed using his army uniform, Sherlock straddling him.





	A Study in Kinks

This was the last time that John listened to his dick before doing something. 

He had somewhat coerced Sherlock into doing some research about people particular kinks and see of that list something that he might like so he could find online or somewhere else someone to try with. Knowing Sherlock he would babble about the topic that got his attention and that was the closest chance that the doctor will ever had with Sherlock and the sex. 

But during this research, Sherlock didn't seem to know what headphones were or he had less boundaries than he though, because every single video that he watched was almost at full volume. 

And John was wishing he never said a bloody thing... 

Two weeks, two. bloody. weeks. in which Sherlock Holmes had done at least 4 hours of research per day.   
John was gathering all his patience to not throw his flatmate down the stairs. He was so fucking done with the moans and pleas and shit that Sherlock watched. 

One day, Sherlock decided to watch some really kinky porn and John just loose it, he rushed outside the flat, calculating that the video will be over in 20 minutes. 

Well said, twenty minutes after that, he walked on a totally silent flat, Sherlock was on the kitchen, looking at some microscope. 

John sighed of relief and walked to his bedroom. Not noticing the hungry look from his flatmate. 

The next morning was quiet, too quiet, when John walked into the kitchen Sherlock was nowhere to be seen and his door shut, so he must still in there.

John made himself a coffee and walked to the table, calmly sipping on his cup. 

As he ended it, he started to feel dizzy, very dizzy, and the world surrounding him became a blurry haze. 

John waked up, he tried to stretch his muscles but he was tied, wrists and ankles to the extremes of the bed, and his mouth was gaged.

He panicked, what the hell was going on?, where was Sherlock?. 

He was trashing on his restraints when the tall figure of the detective entered the room. 

He was different, oh, so bloody different. He was just using a pair of pants and had .... those where John dog tags around his neck?. 

Oh my God 

John groaned mentally, Sherlock noticed his excitement and grinned as he walked closer. Somehow managing to look hotter. 

John shook his arms and whimpered when the rope burned his skin. Sherlock smiled triumphantly and made a mewling sound as he climbed into the bed and approached to John, swiftly swinging one leg to one side of John's hips and pressing the other closer, leaning closer, slowly rolling his hips. John moaned.

John was looking down so he noticed he was shirtless and wearing his army trousers, in which he sported a growing erection. 

Sherlock grinned again and leaned further. 

"I think it's pretty clear what's going to happen, Capitan Watson" he whispered into John ear, sending shivers all over his body, as cool hands made it's way down his chest, brushing for a second over his bulge but moving again, resting now on his thighs. 

He moved, hoping that Sherlock will get the clue and start doing actually something. But the detective seemed to just be there to tease John, as he did the same for several minutes, until John was whining and almost to the verge of pleading, no, begging Sherlock to fucking do something. Even through the gag, he would made puppy eyes or say it slowly so sherlock could get something of the muffled sounds that came form his throat but something in the shine in Sherlock's eyes made him stop himself of trying anything.

Sherlock, keep saying the things that he would like to do to John in that instant, and damn, it was so hot and promising. John couldn't help but moan at those words, that were even hotter just for the low baritone voice that the detective had. 

By the moment Sherlock's movements had John pants down, he was relieved he was commando, this way it'll be easier. Sherlock's hands trailed his length one more time, so lightly John almost thought that the touch wasn't there. 

Sherlock smiled up at him and finally grasped him, stroking languidly, thumb ghosting over the tip, John now was huffing out his breaths, completely sure that he had some of his saliva running down his chin. Sherlock may have read his thoughts because he reached up and cleaned a little trail. 

"I'm going to take off the gag, but you don't get to do any word, if you even say one, you will have it back, understood?" 

John nodded frantically, his eyes were desperate pleas, asking for a further touch he hoped now will began. 

John licked his lips as soon as the gag was out and Sherlock didn't miss the opportunity and kissed him roughly, slightly biting John's lower lip. 

"John, you know Mrs Hudson its out the city for the weekend, right?" Sherlock grounded down his hips, drawing a long moan from the man beneath him "that means we have all that time for me to do every one of the filthy things that I've enumerated before, and anything else that we could think of in those two days" 

Sherlock reached down again and kissed John lips fervently, as he pulled away, looked at John's eyes. 

"What do you say John?" 

His only response was John snapping up his hips, making Sherlock moan. 

That's was all he needed to get down to business.


End file.
